Son of the Mei-O
by Path of Samsara
Summary: Silvers Sasuke, Ouji of Mei. Unknown son of Silvers Rayleigh, the Dark King. Logia!Sasuke. No pairing as of now. No harem!
1. Chapter 1

The brown-hair Tenryubito grabbed a ladder and stood over a huge bowl of water a mermaid girl with green hair inside, and pointed a pistol at her encased on her face. "Unforgivable! Now that is has come to this, I will just kill the mermaid they have to save!" she claimed. The Action-keeper visibly looked shocked, "The 500 Million Beli! Please.. please wait, Princess SHarlia! We haven't recieved the payment for that item yet!"" he tried to reason

The Tenryubito scowled, and pointed the gun at the auction-keeper, "Be quiet, you inferior human!" she replied, as she pulled the trigger. **BANG** resounded through the room, as his body dramatically fell on to the floor not breathing, the Mermaid, covered her eyes with her hands struggling not to cry. "Now, fish, I shall finish you off for good this time!" Sanji looked shocked, "Damn it. Caimie-chan! he shouted. Caimie looked horrified as she stared at the pistol, it was like staring death in the face, she visibly struggled, and thrashed her arms but the chains binding her held. The Tenryubito looked more annoyed, "Stop trying to resist!" she yelled.

"Damn it.." Usopp said as he prepared a pellet too fling, Zoro had his hands on his katana, and Robin prepared to used her Hana Hana no Mi, they all sweated. A sickly sweet smiled spread acrossed the Tenryubito's beautiful face, "Die, now.." were the words that escaped her lips, as she pulled back the trigger a bit. Chopper, Hachi, Pappug screamed out, "Caimie!". Nami's electrical pole sparked to life, "No! We won't make it!" she yelled eyes wide." Franky prepared his cannon, Luffy grit his teeth.

**Woosh. **A wave of energy made itself apparent in the room, as it zeroed in on the Tenryubito, her eyes rolled back, and she fainted. Everything went into slow mow as she collapsed. "Princess Sharlia!" one of her followers said. Caimie uncovered her eyes, and looked on confused. Luffy and co also looked confused, as the part of the Auction House blew open a bit, a shadow of a man wearing a cape, and a boy around Luffy's height. Hands sprouted through the wall of the Auction as it was pulled apart, a huge Giant, was made seen his face covered by the rest of the building, the man and boy walked out of the smoke, everyone tensed a bit scared.

Out walked out a man with, round glasses and facial hair, which is arranged in a stripe-like pattern across his lower jaw. He also has a scar over his right eye, silver hair, which was also the color of his beard, wearing a white cloak, brown shorts, and a plain white shirt. the boy was pale and had black spiky hair, and onyx eyes, he wore a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, and sandals. "Oldman.. Why do you always break stuff? You're so barbaric! Unlike me.." the boy said, as his eyes sparked. "Ahaha! Sorry Sasuke.. Im just so old, I have to have some fun sometimes right?" he replied. He pointed towards the hall, "Sasuke, Giant-kun have a look at that! The hall is a complete mess." Sasuke suddenly took interest in his surroundings.

"Oh? It looks like someone was fighting in here." Sasuke commented. "Looks like the auction is over. Seeing how I've stolen some money, I guess I'll be returning to the gambling hall..." Rayleigh said. "You baka! Sometimes I wonder if you're my father..." Sasuke said. Rayleigh chuckled. "You foul Oldman.. You came here just so you could steal money?" Rayleigh had the nerve to look innocent, "I wanted to steal from whoever bought me and Sasuke as well... Well thats impossible now.." Rayleigh added. Everyone was sweating at the dangerous pair that walked through. "What? Seems like I drew some unwanted attention.." Rayleigh said. "You think!" Sasuke said as he slapped him on the head, he grinend sheepishly. The guards looked troubled, "How did they get out of their cages?!" the guard looked at the three's neck, and gasped.

"Their enck-rings are gone! How'd they get them off?!" he shouted in panic. "What should we do?" the other guard asked as he took a step back. "We weren't hired to catch prisoners! There's no way we could restrain a giant!" the third guard reasoned. "R-Rayleigh, S-Sasuke!" Hachi said.  
"Hachi...?" Sasuke said curiously. Rayleigh smiled, "Why, if it isn't Hachi! It's been a while! What are you doing here?" Rayleigh said. He suddenly turned serious, "Where'd you get that wound?" Rayleigh asked. "Ah you don't have to tell us right now." Sasuke assured. He rubbed his beard and looked around, surveying the area.. Sasuke was staring at Caimie, "She looks so beautiful. Marry me Mermaid-chan?" Sasuke asked. Sanji wanted to berate the black-haired boy but the tension was so high he was afraid of what would happen. Rayleigh was finished thinking, "So this means.. I get it.. I've figured out what happened... You've gotten yourself into quite a mess, huh, Hachi?". "Were you the ones who saved, Hachi?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Well then.." "**LIGHTNING ROOM.." **Sasuke's body arced with lightning, suddenly at high speeds blue bolts shot at the guards on his left side of the auction house shocking them in to fainting. The oldmans eyes narrowed as a invisible force rained down on the right side of the room as they all fell down, everyones eyes shadowed nervous slipping into their being, "These guys.." Eustass said to himself. "No way!" Law whispered. "Huh?! What happened?" Ussop asked. "Whats with these people!?" Sanji asked nervously. Rayleigh looked up at Luffy, "That straw hat of yours.. It really fits a fearless man like yourself.." Rayleigh said. Sasuke shook his head, "Rayleigh you're drunk.." Rayleigh laughed sheepishly, "I've wanted to meet you.. Monkey D. Luffy.." Rayleigh said.

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

I've always wanted to meet you Monkey D. Luffy!" Rayleigh said strongly. luffy reached towards his cap, and stared on.

**Outside Auction House on Sabaody.**

"Something terrible has happened, we're in trouble! No, the entire Archipelago is in trouble!" The captain of a skull-headed crew said. "Straw Hat Luffy beat up a Celestial Dragon! In Grove 1's auction house! It seem's Kid and Law are there too!" the captain yelled. Everyone either cried, or panicked anime-style. "How could that Straw Hat do something like this?! Doesn't he know that a navy admiral will come here with a warship if he hurts the Celestial Dragons?!" a random pirate said. A mafia-like midget with black hair, and a black hat started to walk, 3 men with tuxedo's behind him, "How's the ship-coating coming along?" He asked. "It was finished yesterday!" the left tuxedo man replied. "We're setting off for Fishman Island right now.. Do you really think I'd stick around when an admiral is on the way?" the short man said. In a pink-like room, a pink haired slender woman was eating a handful of chicken, "Captain Jewelry, let's get going!We've been her for too long" A big man with a white shirt on said. "THe captain of that moron's crew is an ever bigger moron! If I ever come across those guys in the New World, I'll crush them!" she said, as she ate one last bite, and destroyed the table. teA grinning, giant-like man with black robes, onyx hair, and white wings rested ontop of a gargoyle, 'To think that they'd cause an uproar so close to Navy HQ, right before they reach the New World.. What a troublesome crew..' he though.

A man with a x crossed slash on his chin, and 3 swords stopped, "Prepare to set sail." he said. "Yes right away, Captain Drake!" the man behind him said. A man with a weird mouth, and pill-shaped head, with barely any hair spoke, "With the situation as it is, they're not gonna hunt us all down, right? They're only after Mugiwara no Luffy, right?" he reasoned, "I think I'd like to have a look at this admiral guy.." he . The man beside him jumped up, "You can't mean that Apoo-san! Don't say stuff like that; let's run!" A man with a white cloak, and shoulder plate armour on his leftside, the sleeve running down covering his hands, he had on black pants, and shoes. "Calm down.. No need to be tense.. I do not see my death coming today." the blonde haired man said, as he pulled out a card. "Hai Captain Hawkins!" his cloaked lackeys said.

**Holy Land, Mariejoa.**

Sat in a purple throne, incredibly tall middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard. he wore a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. Kizaru also wears pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit. Many other Marine-coated men walked around. A man with a black afro, and tied up black long beard walked to a phone, and picked it up, "This brat again?! It's just one thing after another.. What is with that family?!" Sengoku said. "According to our information, it's not just the Straw Hat crew, but Eustass Captain Kid, and his crew.. As well as Trafalgar Law and his crew! In all, 13 bounty-heads have been seen! Five of them are rookies with bounties estimated over 100 million beri. Of course, we're going after Monkey D. Luffy who intentionally hurt a Celestial Dragon. We can't get contact with anyone from the Human Shop.. Eh, "Employment Stability Office.", So they've probably all been beaten. Anyway, taking three of the Tenryubito as hostages.. Is an unpreceeded act of hostility! " a vice-admiral reported. The man with the goofy smile, and yellow suit sipped some coffee, and spoke "Well, in any case, they did hurt one of the World Nobles, so there's no way we wouldn't take action, right, Sengoku-san?" Kizaru asked, he suddenly got up, "I guess I'll go.. I'll be right back..." Kizaru said.

'Im waiting for you Admiral-chan..' Sasuke thought. Marine's positioned all around the auction house, guns, cannons, and other explosive things stood alert, and ready to be shot.

Inside Auction House.

Kid Eustass, and his crew were smirking, Law was trying to seem relaxed, the Strawhats stared upon the Sasuke, and Rayleigh. Sasuke stood upon the stool, and smiled at Caimie, "I'll remove these cuffs around your neck.. Caimie-chan!" Sasuke said. She blushed, and nodded. "**Hiraishin.."** Volts of electricity pulsed through the collar, and burnt half of it open, Sasuke bent it open and took it off her neck, everyone was shocked, esoecially Caimie. He grinned sheepishly, "I ate the Goro Goro no Mi. So I am Lightning man" he explained. "Sugoi, Sasuke-chin! Thank you!" Caimie said smiling "Who are you!" Franky asked. "Just whos is that jii-san, and that boy!? They knocked out the guards so fast I couldn't see so they must have a Devil Fruit! Do you know that guy Luffy? He mentioned he wanted to meet you!" Ussop said fearfully.

"I really don't know him! But I want that other guy as my Nakama!" Luffy said. Hachi decided to elaborate, "That was probably his "Willpower/Haki, and Sasuke's Goro Goro no Mi, though I don't quite understand them myself". "Sorry sorry guys, you were just here to watch, right? Judging from how you handled that situation earlier, you aren't exactly pushovers, right?" Sasuke said as he and Rayleigh walked up the stairs. "Who'd have thought we'd run into such a big shot here.. That's the Mei-O, Silvers Rayleigh, and his son, the Mei-Mikado, no doubt about it.. " Eustass Kid said. "I prefer to be called the old coater, Ray-san, around here..Just call him Sauce.." Rayleigh said. "Hey just call me Sau- Call me Sasuke!" Sasuke said as he fumed. "Ahaha just kidding.." Rayleigh added less his Son explode literally and shock everyone. Luffy walked towards Rayleigh who was healing Hachi, "So pops, why did you want to meet me..?", "Let's save that for afterwards.."

The man with light blue haired leaned next to Eustass, "Seems like they've got us completely surrounded outside, Chief.." he said. "SURROUNDED?! Haha let me take care of the Marines.." Sasuke said, everyone sweatdropped. 'He can't act cool at all!' they all thought even Rayleigh.

Outside Auction House.

Outside stood hundreds of marines, with cannons, and guns pointed at the Auction House, a louder speaker crackled to life, "Criminals inside! Please release the Rosward family!"


End file.
